Daybreak
by Tasha.V.Q
Summary: Werewolves, Shifters and Vampires...Carries on from the series, but this is Leah's chance to find love. Forbidden Love.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of anything I'm posting on the site, I have a whole plot line and everything so hope you like, this is just the starter to get it rolling, R&R x

Right, and I'm just disclosing that I did not make up the characters or twilight series stuff x

August 10th- Full moon

Legs dangling off half the cliff and securely sitting comfortably Leah began to think. She thought of the few dark things that she kept hidden, even from the pack that she tormented. The thoughts and emotions came flooding out of her like air out of a balloon. Memories of her dad she refused to share with anyone else, precious moments with Sam and painful memories of the life she left behind. Friend's faces and names, naming kids that were in her junior school, memories of putting on makeup and doing her hair just to go to the movies with her friends, the moment she had gotten her driving license and believed she was truly free.

She shoved a little dirt and rock of the cliff; it hit the large stones that stuck out from the edge before dropping into the ocean below, casting small ripples in the water, six ripples and counting. She could see the scum that had built up over the years on the rocks below, even though they were meters below sea level, _she_ could see them. Even the spiders could be heard as they made their homes in the dry crakes and ridges on the cliff, the sun's rays roasted the rocks making the spiders lazy as they hung from their webs, always silent just watching the ocean as she did now. No human could get to the spot she was at, unless they were rock climbing and had meters of rope to hang of, metal clamps and padding for safety, unlike them all Leah had to do was jump the couple of feet down. She grinned, _animalistic thinking_. No humans allowed only bugs and she-wolves.

Her wolf form affected her human side more often nowadays from the previous weeks before of preparing for the 'War' that _should_ have taken place. She found herself dreaming in her wolf form more often and almost having a bigger appetite than the boys, drooling at even the waft of cheese burgers. Leah even felt younger, she hadn't been exactly a healthy and athletic person before, but she felt stuck, like time had frozen her into place. No dark circles from late patrols, no hay fever, no aching muscles, nope, nothing normal. She was alive and wired from the moment she woke up. God, she hoped she wouldn't end up like the Cullen's, the next step up on the supernatural ladder would be insomnia.

She's wasn't the girl she remembered, the one whose memories she had. Back then she wore makeup, straightened her hair and dressed up from time to time. There wasn't much to dress up for now though, between prowling the night, working two shifts at the restaurant and her mum and Charlie's fishing equipment store she was on the run 24/7, no one caught a glimpse of her so there was no need of looking glamorous, and if anyone did say anything about her ruffled appearance they kept it to themselves, she had built quite a reputation for her temper these days.

She brushed her fingers into the long blades of grass surrounding her, clutching tightly, as though finally she would be able to find something to anchor herself to the earth and become stable. It'll happen, one day just, whoosh, and the between worlds will separate to form one, and she'll be herself again. That instant connection and then there wouldn't be any vampires or shape-shifters, her mum wouldn't be angry or crying, she would have Sam here beside her whispering in her ear and kissing her neck, and then when the sun went down he would drive back to hers, where her dad would be on the porch, waving her home.

She dug her hand deeper into the earth, her nails grating into the dry ground. Teeth clenched so intensely that her jaw ached, vision blurred and a painful growl resonated throughout her body but the tears never fell. She was wishing for the impossible to happen, as though by a trick of fate it would, and her world would fall into place, like everyone else's happy ending.

A howl swept through the canyon, echoing of the rocks.

She swung her legs of the cliff side steadily breathing and wiping her mind of the thoughts and emotions that she had allowed to surface. She didn't need anyone seeing what her thoughts had been just now, if she focused enough on her wolf form and senses, nobody would stop to notice.

Phasing had become that one new connection she'd made. A liberating and out of body connection, she was able to shift the human self over and let the wolf just take over and do its thing. She only had to focus on the things happening in her she-wolf world, those were the times when Leah just disappeared or never existed. It was like being on autopilot, but you have razor sharp teeth and a short temper.

Or anyway she knew she did, Seth on the other hand could make a semi-full grown supernatural beast look like a kids toy, yeah because everyone's just dying to run up to a shark and hug it.

She sighed, did she want her wolf form or not? Be old Leah or wolf? Another piercing howl sounded, this time closer and more urgent, something was wrong. This was why she needed her wolf, wanting it wasn't an option, it was part of her now, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-(August 10th- Full moon)

Phasing, Leah was suddenly bombarded with the images running throughout the minds of every pack member, the massacred remains of a body.

For once the pack was silent, Leah couldn't even see straight instead like the rest of the pack she stood still unable to push away the image coming from Sam's eyes. Leah could feel the anger and repulse coursing through the pack and from inside her, she wanted to tear the murderer apart, alive and screaming. A sudden familiar connection broke everyone's thoughts as one of the younger wolf recruits phased. Sam's command was too late before the image found him. Leah could swear she had heard a little whimper escape the young wolves mind, Reed was the youngest of the pack at only eleven, _wha', what's going on? _He sounded panicked and frightened, Leah could imagine the smaller wolf frozen with fright, and even she felt like bolting, she quivered slightly feeling sick. Decisively changing her course of direction, Leah headed straight for Reed.

Sam's fierce command shook the pack into action, _Embry take the younger wolves to mine anyone under fifteen un-phase now! No that doesn't count you Quil, the rest of you get here now!_ Gradually, Leah recognized the other younger wolves that had been there before her. Every mind began buzzing with questions, cussing and retching, above the thoughts Sam shut everyone back up, remembering that Reed was still with them and sensing Leah's course of direction, Leah tried to control her emotions as Sam's voice brushed through her mind, the whisper felt like a familiar caress, as though he was whispering in her ear beside her now. _Be quick, keep to the path and watch your back. _

The bitchy retort nearly choked her, she couldn't help but appreciate Sam's concern, she was shaken by the sudden image of the dead body that his concern was comforting. And just at the thought she was glad Sam couldn't hear it, instead she did what she usually did, got angry. _Got it, try not to die; I think I can manage that alone, been doing it for some time now without you._ Sam just huffed in response, but she could tell she had hit a nerve. Disturbingly, that gave her satisfaction.

A few meters away, running bedside her Leah could sense her brother, _Seth go with Embry._

_Hphm, no. _

_Fine, hurl your guts out for all I care. _

_You can talk, and stop acting like you my damn chaperone, its embarrassing Lee. _

_I may not be in charge right now, but I'm still your older sister, now go with Embry or you can limp your way there! _

_Leah just let the guy come, why do you have to be such a kill joy. _

Paul came up beside Seth, bumping his shoulder.

_Butt of this Paul, only in your twisted mind you can find this exciting, so either you shut it and let me deal with my baby brother or I'll rip out your damn tongue! Seth Go! _

Both the guys just laughed at Leah's threat, not their brightest idea.

_For god's sake Leah I'm not a baby, It's not like I'm going to get hurt I've been doing this the same amount of time as you, so stop being a__fucking pain. _

_And bitch._

_That's it!_ Leah launched herself onto Paul's back, clamping her teeth onto his ear, digging her claws into his back and scrapping down. Paul cried out in agony but before he could retaliate, Seth was pulling her off him and Sam's voice interrupted, along with Jake they were both shouting orders.

_Fuck, she clawed me! Damn that hurts! _

_Stop whining, I barely touched you,_ Leah smirked, her claws had dug right to the bone. _Ha, shows him_.

_Seth, your sister's right, so go. _

Leah could just imagine what their mother would have said if she had found out that Leah had allowed their brother anywhere close to something out of a chainsaw massacre movie. She had almost thrown Leah out of the house when she had heard about the fight between those foreign vamps, and she wasn't going to give her an excuse to pack her bags for her this time. She had to protect her brother from some things in this pack, even if he was a stubborn idiot sometimes.

_Hey, I heard that! And I don't need babysitting!_

This time, jakes voice broke out, _Seth, that's enough. You and Embry meet us at Emily's later and be careful, the kills still too fresh from last night. Put the elders on high alert and make sure everyone stays indoors, get the Cullen's to meet us if you can. And Leah, help Paul then both of you get here now!_

_No way, I don't need her help, I would rather bleed to death. _

_That's fine with me, _she sidestepped him a carried on jogging. _Il be there soon, I'm with Reed now._

Before emerging out of the forest, she had un-phased and thrown on the mini black dress and panties she carried in her satchel. It was too small to carry around shoes, but she could pull of bare feet for a while, plus she needed the extra space for her mobile and a bottle of volvic. The forest opened up to one of the small play parks in La Push, and sitting on a far off picnic bench was Reed. Sensing her approach, he lifted his head from his hands. His eyes were red, and it looked like he had been crying.

She slipped on the other side of the bench opposite him, he gave a half attempt at a smile. "You okay?", however patronizing and stupid that sounded Leah had no idea what else to do. The boy had seen a massacred body! That must have been hard, she wasn't even sure if he had ever even watched a horror movie in his life so far. Too bad for him, his life was about to take on becoming a gore movie, it was 'the way of the wolf'.

Reed didn't reply, he put his head down to rest on his arms again, sniffing and breathing calmly. The wind whipped his long brown hair over his eyes, to Leah he looked a lot like Seth, and the whole ignoring her thing, was defiantly a Seth thing to do.

"Come on, I'll get you back home." He didn't move.

Feeling protective, Leah tried to think of a way to help him instead dragging him off by the arm, it was more convenient but would probably notify someone to call the police but she couldn't exactly leave him here alone. Even more unfortunate for Reed, she wasn't the most reassuring and comforting person in the universe. Instead, she lay her head down on her arms, mimicking Reeds posture and watching the other people in the park. The old couple sitting on the bench together, the mothers watching their children play on the climbing frames, the small girl and her dad throwing a ball back and forth between them as the dog watched, trying to catch it through the air. It overwhelmed her slightly; she was so different to them. She wouldn't grow old or fall in love like the couple on the bench and heart wrenchingly the dad and small girl brought up memories of her and her dad.

It was like experiencing two worlds at once, like she was intruding on their world, amongst those that didn't know what she was, instead she blended right in and became no one, little known to them that she was sitting in her own personal hell. Somehow she had overcome seeing the state of the body, of seeing death caused at her hands, or the deformity of the body as it transformed into a wolf even replaying what she had done to Paul. Sickly, she had fit perfectly into her role as a wolf as an animal, that made her less human than she even purposed. She shouldn't be here, she dealt with death and vampires, which were the biggest threats she could imagine but to all those around her they were mythical beings that didn't exist, she was one of them and now Reed was too.

"I guess I should say that you'll get used to it, but you don't. It doesn't get easier, it doesn't always make sense and sometimes you can't do anything until you're too late." She sounded morbid, but she knew no one had probably explained it to Reed like this, even if he's young he has the right to know how things are going to be, not that being a wolf was amazing and that it gave you superpowers. How did anyone expect an eleven year old to be superman? She was twenty-one and couldn't stand the sight of blood. "Sam and Jake won't get you to do anything that's unsafe, even though it may seem different; they know what they're doing, that's why they're our leaders. And you have the whole pack for protection, their like a security team of fur, teeth and claws".

She turned her head to face Reed who was smiling; at least someone understood her sense of humor. "And you can have tones of fun at school with your super strength by taking bets on arm wrestling." Reed laughed wiping the tears and snot with his sleeve, gross but again completely like Seth. She smiled, "You're not alone Reed."

He turned looking out at the people, and then surprising her he said, "I'm sorry about your dad." Reed was Sam's only cousin; the wolf gene had bypassed Sam's dad's sister but infected Reed as a result. From the town gossip Reeds mum had gotten pregnant and settled back in La Push alone. Like Sam he never had a strong male role model in the house, it had always been him and his mum. Leah smiled appreciative of his comment; he said it matter-of-factly without drawing the conversation out into an emotional fest. "Thanks Reed."

Leah looped her legs out from under the bench, "Come on, let's get back before they send out a search party for us." Again, he laughed at her little quip, untangling his legs from the bench and jogging into the forest behind her. Leah changed quickly and phased, "I'll race you to Sam's?" he bolted ahead before she could finish.

After making sure Reed was safely at the house, and dealing with a huffy Seth Leah jogged into the clearing the guys were in Leah and went to take her place beside Jake, as she walked past Paul he whispered a hate filled bitch from where he stood beside Sam. Leah just tried to choke down the laugh when she saw that his back still traces of her claw marks.

Walking up to them, she could see or more smell what they were all surrounded by. What was left of the mutilated body was mostly muscle and bone, which looked as though it had been minced in a blender; the skin had been ripped clean off from her thighs and abdomen. Leah moved that word around in her mind, _her_, the girl was pretty, her face was a little smudged with dirt and bruising but was fairly peaceful, as though Leah could nudge her wake. From the amount of blood seeping from her head, and the silence of her heart no amount of nudging was going to kick start this girl's heart.

While the boys began chatting mentally and grunting between themselves, huddling themselves closer in deliberation that excluded Leah's thoughts.

Instead, she leant forward, breath held tight to restrict her yachting her guts out, she held her nerve as she gripped the tip of the dead girl's dress with her teeth, the dress had huddled just below her breast bone, as a result the girls' underwear and bare legs were left for all to see. Figuring that she could give the girl a bit of modesty she yanked the blood soaked dress to the girl's knees.

_Leah Stop! _

_Don't start Jake! The girl, dead or not doesn't need you clowns staring at-… what? _

She followed his graze, not on her instead on the huge protruding gash that was still pouring fresh blood over the body. _The huge protruding gash, were her heart should have been._

Uncontrollably and utterly embarrassingly Leah shrieked jumping back from the body then recited a creative collection of profanity.

_There's a fucking hole in her chest! _

_Leah calm down!_ Quil, who surprised himself and everyone else with his outburst to Leah, then bent down closer to the wound. Since his imprint with Claire the young wolf has matured greatly, but his tone sounded like he was treating her like a child. She growled slightly but the chocolate coloured wolf ignored her and instead bent his head examining the body, clearly while holding his nerve. He stepped back, but before he replied he took a minute to gain control. _The wound was made by a clear hit, which rules out human involvement. It was ripped straight from the artery, from the look of the tearing of the tube. _Quil may look like the tall and broad football playing type, but there was no contradicting the boy's school results.

_So what? A vampire? _

_Yeah, maybe that European coven! _

_They were Italian dude! _

_Do you think there may be another fight? Or what if there gathering an army of vamps again! _

_No your thinking about the red head who hated Bella. _

_This could be the same, like a _you've been warned, now stay out of our way mother-

_Guys! Erh, and Leah. Listen for now… Blah blah blah… _

Leah couldn't be bothered to listen to Sam; even though he was still talking instead she used the one technique that she had come to love. The ability to zone out the pack or half of them anyway, mainly Sam.

Ever since Jake's little decision to run off and go all solo wolf leader, and then have Leah and Seth join, the packs been experiencing a newly formed bond. The pack was still intact and followed the same rules, to an extent.

For example, Jake could always tell Leah and her brother what to do, but if Sam gave the order Leah could just ignore it but mostly just did it because instinct closed her mouth for her to restrain Leah from doing anything stupid to get on the wrong side of any pack leader or any larger wolf. Unless, you had full faith in your ability to outrun them, which for Leah was always an option when Jake got a little too big for his boots.

But whenever any of the other pack members got near Jake's pack, they had the ability to turn of the telepathy connection between each other. Neither person heard what the other one was saying. But that only worked with the members from the old pack. So all new recruits had all their thoughts broadcast loud and clear to the two packs, they couldn't hear our thoughts but we always knew they were thinking, which Leah detested more. If on guard duty with them they were either complete scared out of their minds thinking anything shiny in the bushes was a vamp, or had too much energy for their own good. Supernatural rules were a headache.

Jake had noticed Leah's tune out but didn't say anything. Sam carried on his little speech, soon both him and Jake had built up a temper arguing on whether or not the recruits should be involved or not. Leah knew that if they were left unsupervised they would probably get ambushed, or run screaming from anything shiny.

The ground beneath Leah's paws was wet and sloppy, mostly from the blood that was moistening the dry cracked earth. Then suddenly, things seemed to click into place. From the thick tinge of the blood in the air she had missed the slight familiar hint that came of the earth, the girls savaged skin and more. Frantically, Leah looked at the ground around the small clearing. Searching through the foliage and leaves like a mad she-wolf, the ground was disturbed.

Like a log had been moved around in snaky shapes along the forest floor. And that smell. It hung all over the clearing. It was difficult distinguish the scent, it was too familiar and hung secretly in the air over the forestry dampness.

Her mind couldn't think straight. Frustrated she escaped into the deep forest growth, rematerializing in her human form. Her mind couldn't think straight with the thoughts of Jake and Quil in her head. She ignored the guys stares, even when they caught sight of her in the dark red silk mini dress. Normally she would have knocked them with a fierce quip that had their ears flushing red but was too focused on what she had worked out. Without stopping their conversation and acknowledging Leah for the briefest second they turned away from her. Leah had always thought the guys were stupid, now her point was proven beyond anything else.

"Leah?..." she turned, instantly poised to attack.

Edward Cullen stood by an oak, eyes fixed on her.

"What leech? And stop starring at me like-"

Before she could even scar Cullen with a few choice words, she was interrupted, again, by Sam. He had shifted into his human form along with Jake. Even while Sam spoke to Cullen that didn't stop her from continuing what she wanted to say to the vampire over Sam. Even a few thoughts of Leah smacking is smug face against the oak, Edwards conversation with Sam broke slightly as he tried to hide his smile at Leah's too vivid thoughts.

"-now that your hear we can discuss this, we need to know for sure that your family aren't involved in this-"

"Stop being ridicules it couldn't have been the Cullen's, half were away and I was with renesm-"

"That rules out nothing Jake. If there's a body on La Push land then we have the right to accuse-"

"Guys, your both being stupid, it wasn't the-"

"-give it a rest Leah! We have this situation to handle, the one happening right now, not the little fantasies going through your mind! Do everyone a favor and shut up!"

"Wait Sam-"

SMACK!

The pack leader went down hard, his whole body contorting with the blow. Everyone held their breath, all eyes were on Sam. The silence was broken, once Leah spoke.

"You dick! I was trying to say it wasn't the vampires, otherwise the body would have been sucked dry!" Everyone looked at her, mostly still shocked at what had just happened. Leah was scared herself, she had just hit the pack leader, and she was pretty sure that now that he was shacking of the blow, it was only a moment before he tore her head off. But that still gave her time to finally get what she wanted to say out. "It wasn't one of the vamps, it was us. Can't you smell it, why the body smells so familiar?"

Carlisle and Edward position themselves slightly in front of Leah as Sam rose. Jake stood in front of him, holding a stern hand on this chest to keep him from doing anything as stupid as to what Leah had done. His eyes were all black, and his breathing was rugged, he looked furious and pissed off, the punch hadn't done a lot of damage apart from the faint purple ring that was already becoming faint. So far Sam had enough restraint to not retaliate, yet.

Before the atmosphere could get anymore claustrophobic with tension, jasper came forward. The tension evaporated, calming everyone down immensely.

Carlisle turned to Leah his hand still on her shoulder. Normally if it were any other vamp she would have smacked them silly, but unexplainably she allowed it. Leah had gained a new respect for Carlisle, he had been there for her father, shown respect to her when Seth, Jacob and her had stayed at the vamps house. He had even recently bandaged her up in private when she had smacked her fist into a mirror and gotten glass stuck between her fast healing skin.

"Explain it." The two words gave slight encouragement to Leah, releasing her shoulder he allowed her to take centre stage as all the eyes of the pack and vamps were on her. Embarrassingly the only thought that came to her mind was that she wished she had worn a dress that didn't show so much skin. At Edwards uncomfortable look, he thought the same.

"If a vamp had attacked the body there wouldn't have been this much blood. Even if it was for just for the kill, why would they ravage the body? That when I noticed the smell."

Sam huffed, "What smell? Its just blood, forest and us." His voice was gruff, but reasonably relaxed.

"I was getting to that point." When Sam didn't interrupt her, she carried on.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at how to phrase the sentence, she decided to go with a full on explanation. She was already half naked, and she didn't want to seem spineless. "The body was tasted. Licked. From the wounds it's more concentrated. At first I thought it may just have been us, considering _some_ of you are a little twisted. But hopefully not as far to like a human wound. It smells like us, like shifter. Don't you get it, can't you smell it?" The guys faces concentrated, those in wolf form sniffing the air, the body.

Leah looked at the vamps, closer this time. "You're on edge?"

Edward shook his head, like brushing away a thought. "The wolves agree, the scents familiar."

"That's ridiculous; none of the wolves would have attacked a human! Not even the recruits! Nothing could have happened, their monitored by an older pack member, everyone takes rounds in twos or threes. It doesn't make sense."

"What's wrong with you?" Edward tried a strained laugh at Leah's comment.

"Nothing, its…I don't…can't explain it." The vamp was on edge, rubbing his hands over his arms as though he were cold, clench his fists, even his eyes had taken on a darker tone. All the vamps had.

This time Carlisle spoke, seeming less agitated then Edward and Jasper.

"I think it's the scent. Normally around the shifters, the agitation is bearable. But this is stronger. Even I'm finding it hard to stay under control."

The Doc looked like he was in pain, or about to explode into a ball of rogue vamp. If he were human, he may have begun sweating.

Jacob looked worried; the shifters had poised themselves instinctively in case of a fight. Even Leah was backing away slightly feeling stupid for having phased into her human form.

"Maybe we should move?" through the thick forest foliage, and leaving the body behind with the Quil to watch over, the group moved into another part of the forest, away from the agitating smell.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Carlisle spoke to Leah again, "What else did you notice?"

Intriguingly, everyone waited once again for Leah to speak. She could get used to this. "I don't know…O'h the tracks! The leaves that covered the ground had been disturbed. Then I noticed that it linked to the how the girls dress had been scrunched up to her chest. She'd been dragged, across the floor. Maybe trying to get away." The morbid thought haunted everyone as they envisioned the girl's struggles to get away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or anything from it.

Okay, this begins with two new characters. They're not from the series, but give them a chance. It will all make sense in later chapters. Tell me what you think, R&R

_The next night… _

Swinging the door open, Adam headed for the couple he could hear in the hall. Even through her slight drunken haze the girl quickly stepped back as he reached out toward her date and dragged him into the motel room slamming the guy into the wall mirror. The girls cries of outrage were quickly muffled as the door slammed shut in her face. The tension in the room cracked as the man pressed against the glass laughed, even as the glass began to cut into the side of his face.

"Well I can see you missed me baby brother. What was it, did you have a nightmare?" Adam shoved harder before letting the guy dropped to the floor as he bowled over in laugher.

Adam paced in the small space available in the shoddy room. The fan relentlessly bucked and shook the bedside cabinet, rattling the contents noisily. The hot temperature made the room smell like stale milk and cigarettes, there had been no attempt at cleaning for what looked like years on any of the furniture apart from the two twin beds. Adams shirt clung tightly to his body uncomfortably and his arms had been scratched raw, he was nervous and agitated. He needed to change, however much he tried to block out his thoughts the more the burning need to change got.

"Where the fuck have you been Dorian?"

He had shrugged out of his leather jacket and lit a cigarette on the bed; Dorian leaned back against the headboard breathing out a trail of smoke as he spoke. "What do you think I did, I got us dinner." He nodded to the door calmly, hints of mockery in his tone.

Immediately Adam could smell the young girl still banging on the door, the scent of her flesh mingled with a perfume too sweet. He couldn't remember her face but she had been pretty yet her clothes left little to the imagination. Suddenly, pulling the door open again Adam shouted to the screaming girl outside, "Get out of here, NOW!" she retreated fast, but Adam noticed that she had caught sight of his completely black eyes, even his nails had grated into the door, leaving claw marks and his nails buried inches deep. The stupid girl hadn't realized what mistake she had made. Sending her away wasn't something he wanted, some part of his mind groaned at how easy it would have been to simply give her what she had wanted and let her in, unknowingly into a room with two starving werewolves.

"Dammit Dorian you can't do that! We can't draw any attention to ourselves, and you can't go around picking whores of the street!"

"Don't _push_ me Adam…" instead of arguing again with his brother Dorian picked up his jacket and headed for the door. And as expected Adam stood in his way.

"Where do you think you're going now?"

"For a drink, and your coming."

"Like hell I am."

"Fine then you can sit here and think about all the terrible things I might end up doing, because you weren't there to make sure I didn't. Must suck to have that on your conscience baby brother."

Picking up his jacket Adam followed his brother out the door. He knew he would regret this, but Dorian was right. His brother had changed since they had been caught by the Volturi.

_Later that night… _

"You've got the night off, Sophie took over your shift with Sam instead", said Leah's younger brother Seth as he walked in through the back door, back early from his patrol with Jake. He was shirtless and his skin glimmered with a wet sheen that extenuated his golden skin tone.

While the body of the dead girl was begin sorted out by the local officers, the group decided it was better to stay out of the local eye and just amp up the patrolling until they knew what they were handling.

"And Sam agreed to it?"

"Yeah, he thought you might need the time off."

"But patrolling was doubled. Why would he just let me off?"

"Lee, I don't know. Maybe he thought that you had done enough. But if you're wondering, yeah he's still pissed at you for punching him." Seth was deadly seriously, but that didn't stop Leah from laughing, instead he just shrugged. "That was amazing you know." When she gave a confused expression he explained, "You know, what you did yesturday. Minus hitting Sam, you did well. Jake was telling me, all of the guys, even the Vamps were oblivious to the situation, but you knew."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me for sending you to Sam's?"

Seth smiled shrugging the thought off. "Maybe. Whatever, Jake was betting you'd be the first to hurl your guts."

"He said what?"

Seth just laughed, gabbing a soda from the refrigerator and heading up stairs.

After that Leah couldn't help her good mood. She had got one up on the guys and surprised them, and herself.

Her good mood lasted until she had looked at a message on her mobile. It was Jen, the only friend Leah had stayed in contact with. Even though the girls had hardly had a chance to meet up, Jen always invited Leah out whenever the girls had plans and left her messages on the latest goings on in her old friendship group. Leah appreciated Jen for it, it made her feel normal, like nothing from her old life had changed. She usually texted Jen back whenever she wasn't working, patrolling or brainlessly tired. She knew the other girls gave Jen a lot of crap about it, but her and Leah had been friends long before any of them. The message read:

**Hey Lee Lee, don't get mad but I said yes to Matt and he's taking me out. I know you think he's bad news, but I have a good feeling about him. Where are you? I thought we could meet for a while and you could help me pick something to wear. I'm not sure what to wear to Grecko's, I can't exactly walk into that kinda bar with a short mini and heels. Well I could, but the bars a little shoddy. Whatev, I'll message you later. Love Jenn **

SHIT! That asshole was taking her to Grecko's! Was she nuts!

The bar was a total pit full off sleazy losers, and it was dangerous. The area was near town and the locals were mostly druggies, dealers or guys not looking for a pleasant conversation. Leah knew Jen would stick out, she was the sweet hometown girl, all defenseless and naive, just easy pickings. Leah remembered the guy Matt, Jen had introduced them and he had been a complete tool with a 'bad boy' façade. The kind of guy Jen adored. Leah hadn't held back what she thought of the guy, but that obviously hadn't stopped her. A little pissed off but mostly worried, Leah instantly called Jens cell. It went straight to voicemail all three tries.

Without hesitation and still in the silk dress she had worn when patrolling, Leah shrugged on her running trainers and her worn out leather jacket, swiping her keys she was in the car heading for the bar.

When she arrived she could feel creepy eyes all over her. Holding her head high, she strode in protruding a menacing aura thanks to her wolf genes. Guys at the bar hunched away, darting their eyes to her legs and away. The bar smelt of thick cigarettes and spilt whisky, the dodgy lighting left most of the bar in the dark, which most of the clientele probably preferred. Drowsy music played, and the faint snap of billiard balls could be heard as everyone minded their own business. Leah smelt Jen before she saw her. She followed the only sweet flower scent in the room to the bar where Jen sat alone. Her shoulders were shaking and Leah could hear her sniffling, she wiped away tears ash she downed what Leah guessed was her 7th or 8th drink.

Leah slide into the seat beside Jen speaking to the bar man, "Hey, one beer and bring her a glass of water."

At the sound of her voice Jens head popped up, "O'h Lee!" fresh tears poured down her cheeks heavily at the sight of her best friend, she swung her arms around Leah, who grabbed Jen as she slipped from her stool.

"H-he just l-left m-me!" she hiccupped, swiping at her eyes. Mascara stuck the girl's lashes together and made her tears run black. "He got mad, an-and then smashed m-my phone!" She showed Leah her iPhone, with a cracked screen and missing base.

Instead of giving her a lecture, she decided that Jen had probably had enough tonight and she really wanted to get her out of the bar as soon as possible. Having a drunken stumbling girl in this sort of place was bringing them all kinds of unwanted attention, especially as Jens wailing had knocked up a few bars at the sight of Leah.

She helped the girl drink down the water, hoping it would sober her up a little.

Then slung an arm around her waist and propped Jens arm around her neck, they reached the door before a mountain stepped in their way. Literally, the guy was _large_!

"Where do you think you're going? How about you and your friend there come join us for a little… party?" He reached out stroking a dangling piece of Leah's hair.

Swiftly grabbing his hand, Leah twisted until she heard a satisfying crake. At the sudden outcry his buddies jumped up heading for Leah. She heaved the mountain to block their way and ran for the door, shoving Jen outside with her car keys, "Run for the car and lock yourself in! Okay?" panicked Jen nodded, Leah saw her reach the car before the door swung closed again.

Cradling his arm Mount Vesuvius shouted to her, "You stupid bitch! You broke my arm!" She knew that if she had wanted to cause real damage one punch could have killed him instantly. A spark of adrenaline picked up as the first one his buds came at her, she hit him in the face, not hard enough to kill him but he went down instantly knocked out cold. The second tried to pin Leah's arms which still left her legs free, which she used to hit him in the groin and shove him backwards into the third guy. They both went down, crashing into a bar stool. Everyone in the bar were on their feet, before she had a full on bar fight on her hands, Leah slipped out of the door. But not before using it to smack into the mountain guys face breaking his nose as again he attempted to block her exist. Let's hope he learns from that.

Outside, she ran to the car instinctively she reached for the door handle but it didn't budge. She ducked, calling Jen inside to open the door. The car was empty.

Leah searched the area, "Jen!" she stumbled back, stepping on something hard, it was her car keys.

"JEN!" Leah panicked, the adrenaline coursing through her body made her feel dizzy and sick, Jen was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Couldn't stop writing after chapter three so here is four too, enjoy and don't forget to R&R :)

**

* * *

**

"What's wrong with you, stop itching man, its freaking me out."

"I wouldn't be if you had come back last night. I-I didn't get a chance to change." Dorian stopped the car.

"Are you crazy? God man, you're taking this whole no shifting thing to a new level."

"I can handle it."

Dorian just laughed, "Get out of my car."

"What? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"You can either get out and shift for the night, or walk to the bar and I'll meet you there. Your choice"

"You're a dick you know that." Shoving the door open Adam got out slamming it back as hard. All he could hear was Dorian's laugh as he speed away. Still scratching his arms, Adam began walking to the bar feeling himself slipping from his human mind into the wolf.

* * *

"Think Leah, come on think! Jen! Jen, where are you!" she was frantic, her eyes darting and searching every dark ally in the empty street. Then she started running, wilder and faster. "Jen! JENNY! It's Leah!"

Then she spotted someone walking towards the bar. He had on dark blue jeans and a black shirt over his broad shoulders, he also look very pissed off. He spotted her and even from a distance Leah could make out his golden yellow eyes as he swiped back his curly brown hair. And then it happened. She didn't understand how and couldn't explain how she felt. She just knew.

She had always thought about how it would feel, believing that it would never happen to her. Her memories of Sam and the pain in her heart released, because in that instant, Leah Clearwater imprinted with the stranger across the street.

The guy called out to her, dropping his cigarette. Instinctively- she ran, panicked and too confused.

She ran back to the bar, and then suddenly she smelt something familiar, the flowery scent of Jens perfume. She followed it quickly as it headed to the back of the bar, as she got closer Leah noticed that it reached off into the forest. Back at the entrance she could hear the voices of the guys from the bar fight, obviously looking for a rematch. They had also caught the attention of the guy following her, blocking him from passing them.

Without hesitation Leah ducked the lower branches and headed into the forest. As she ran the small branches scratched at her legs, the skin healed fast enough but not before small droplets of blood escaped the small wounds. She didn't care about the pain or the sudden imprint- no she wouldn't call it that- she couldn't think about that now, Jen was in trouble and it was Leah's fault. She had sent the drunken girl outside a dangerous bar _alone_. If the Jen was hurt, Leah was going to kill the guy who took her. She didn't care how close to _**Quileute**_ land she was, when she caught the guy _she would kill him_.

Leah gagged. The stench of fresh blood mingled with the scent of Jens flowery perfume.

She knelt beside her best friend's body, her knees sinking into the warm blood, the need to gag took over but she ignored it. Tears whelmed up in Leah's eyes as she glazed at the thick slashes at Jen's throat. Leah whispered to her, nudging her body "Jen, please wake up Jen. No-O'h god! Jen!" Her blue eyes were still open, staring into the distance and her mouth hung slightly open as though she were going to whisper back to Leah. Blood washed out her blonde hair and covered her grey cotton shirt. Reacting slightly late, Leah heard the sound of movement behind her.

She swiped at the tears at her eyes, pure livid angry replacing her system. She wanted revenge. The figure moved amongst the shadows, for a moment Leah thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She couldn't have possibly seen a _wolf_. The thought disappeared when the figure moved into the moonlight, and then her heart broke. It was the guy from across the street.

She looked at the figure closely, his features held partly the same as the guy she had seen, but his clothes and hair were distinctly different. He wore a thick leather jacket and his hair was greasy and straight. Suddenly, realization came to her as she analyzed his scent. It was the same strange scent that was in the clearing with the body of the dead girl. Leah stood frozen, it couldn't be true but she had to find out.

'What are you?' He was surprised by her question and stunned as she moved to a fighter's stance, the intoxicating smell of her ancient blood that ran wild as her heart beat rapidly. There was something unfamiliar and mysterious in the dark haired girl and he knew then that he needed her strange blood, craved it more than air to breath. They stood this way, both deciphering each other. Leah knew he wasn't a shifter, but she wanted him to say it, to say what she believed was true.

She shifted putting more weight on her left leg; if he lunged she had a quick advantage to deliver a harsh blow that would through him off enough for her get away. Maybe. Or it would just piss him off, a lot. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was frightened. The images of the massacred body of the young girl flashed through her mind, her instincts kicked out at her to run and her natural fear of men that follow girls in the dark crept up. She felt more human then wolf, weak and defenseless. She doubted her ability to run fast, something about the steady way he moved felt domineering. Like he was examining her, toying with her the way a cat would toy with a mouse. She also could leave Jen alone with him; she wouldn't leave her alone again.

Annoyingly he laughed; it was a deep throaty sound that resonated in his chest. His eyes were cast in shadow from his hair. Even as he spoke, there was a slight mocking and dangerous tone in his voice. "Maybe I should be asking you that question." He seemed to laugh at every word as he spoke. 'I am the cursed one, the _reaper_, the _beast_, the _lycan_, little girl I am a _were_.' He growled slightly on the last word, his eyes pinning her movements and the smile on his face turned slightly distorted as he lunged at her. Retaliation replaced instead with fear, her body jerked backwards in an empty attempt to get away.

His body pinned her against the hard wood of a tree, she could feel the blood beginning to pour from scrapes as she fought against him. She cried out in pain, relentless tears filling her eyes. This excited him, he sniffed at the blood, this close she could see the burning red of his eyes, framed in the beautiful face of a young man. His body was burning hot making his scent more pungent, the stale smell of burnt wood and his breath of blood as he laughed in her face. It was the last thing her consciousness remembered before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

**Please R&R.**

**SORRY, this took so long to get out. I've had major exams. But I'm free now and have the whole summer to keep writing! **

Dorian was unsurprised when the young girl had passed out, he had been expecting more of a fight from her.

He contemplated the shame it was going to be to spill such ancient blood, but he was curious as to what she was. She wasn't a werewolf, and everything about her was different to the wolf females he had met.

She had returned to her original form, and this close up he could see clearly how her body would have been ready to change form in a split second. He wondered how many times she could change form so easily, for werewolves you had to control the amount of changes that took place. Changing on the full moon was like a big energy boost that you could carry around for days, and when you returned back to your natural form your skin was as indestructible as marble. It what made vampires and werewolves equal competitors. But many didn't know that unlike the fairy tale stories, were's didn't always have to change on the moon. It could happen whenever they wanted, but that was the tricky part.

Giving into the 'beast' constantly would eventually over stimulate your brain and could drive a person crazy. They would have lost all control and become wild and crazy, killing anything in their path. This used to happen a lot in the past, until the Voltuir took notice and stepped in. Once the vampires wanted their privacy from the humans, they couldn't have the werewolves causing a commotion. So it was either stay in control, or get caught. Not that the werewolves were afraid, it was great giving into the animalistic side, but it was even better when you could mask what you were from your prey, to be in control and toil with their emotions, which worked especially well since humans were susceptible to beauty.

However there were some, like Dorian's own little brother Adam, who believed they could still live a human existence. Dorian had warned his brother countless times that if he continuously rejected to change for months, that it would weaken him until the disease killed him. So far Adam had rejected two months of the change, but from the way Adam had been scraping the flesh of his arms, Dorian knew that his human form was irritating him and it wouldn't be long before he gave into the change. Also going this long without changing made the wolf more savage once it does have a chance to form. And Dorian knew that this time Adam wouldn't be able to find sustainability from an animal, and felt pride at the thought of his brother maybe even killing his first human. Of course, Adam wouldn't now that.

The strange girl stirred slightly.

Curious, Dorian reached out to touch her arm. Her skin was soft and he could feel the rush of blood coursing through her veins. Dorian laughed at his new discovery. The girl was something different, she was most defiantly part wolf, but also human. Her skin was warmer than a naturally humans however, and not nearly as hot as his own.

Than an idea came to him. Just as the vampires were rumoured to be gifted with strange and unique abilities, he used his own personal gift.

Curiously he dived into her mind, using his own gift of entering the mind to find out more about this wolf girl. She didn't have to die just yet.

She's felt love, and loss.

Deep loss.

Memories of a boy. Sam… Emily…

He could feel it, the pain she felt. At first he had to take time to adjust to her mind. Whenever this happened he became over whelmed by the strength of emotion humans felt. Emotions he hadn't felt since his change.

Seth…

Her mother…

_The pack_…they call themselves, shifters… and how curious….vampires.

Shocked from the knowledge within the girl, he dug through the mess of her memories, wanting to find more helpful information about these Cullen's. Laying the girl on the ground and sitting crossed legged beside her body closing his eyes and resting a hand to her temple.

What were these vampires' weaknesses? Just in case they became an obstruction for him in the future, whatever information this girl could provide may be useful.

The vampires were gifted? How strange, he hadn't thought vampires outside the main Volturi were gifted. Every vampire he had met hadn't exactly stopped to chat a while.

Alice… A foreseer, but couldn't see those who are wolf….Edward….Mind reader, and a powerful one…..Jasper…..Senses emotions, and has the ability to control them….

They were all strong, and had the strength of numbers from their coven, and others. But they were all human sympathizers, _protecting_ the humans. He was shocked from the events at the stand-off against the Volturi, surprised at their retreat. But he could see why.

These Cullen's had strength in numbers and ability. They were backed by a whole pack of Shifter's, many were young but still very powerful. All protecting this young one... Renesmee. He caught sight of the hybrid. Her blood and humming heart, he felt disgust at the abomination. If the Volturi had had any sense they would have killed it. Nothing like that should survive, and from what else he learned she could also live just as long as the vampires. He knew that if he ever had the chance to encounter the girl, he would do finish what the Volturi were afraid to do, and eliminate the girl himself.

He caught glimpses of the girl…Leah…in her wolf form from the minds of the other pack members; she was a smaller grey wolf. The pack communicated using this method, he saved this detail, knowing it would come in important.

Yet none of these shifters were gifted, their change wasn't a disease, but a hereditary ability. Which made them part human and just as sickening to him.

He was beginning to get bored with the girl now; he had learned what he had needed too. Instead he now contemplated staying close to the town for a little longer, though he would have to come up with a reasonable excuses of his behaviour to Adam.

And that's when he had found it. At first he had thought it was an image of himself, running toward her from across a road. At least he thought it was him, until he heard his brothers voice as he called to the girl. Aden. Dorian sprang from the girls mind, sitting up quickly he tried to reason what he had seen, or felt.

It hadn't ever happened before, feeling such a raw emotion. Dorian knew his heart was too dark for such an emotion.

Love? No, the girl had called it an _imprint_.

On Aden?

Dorian found himself shocked, laughing slightly from the stupidity of it all. What a quaint little fairy tale, the broken hearted bronze wolf girl with his little brother?

What did the girl believe? That Adam would stay with her and her little pack, _protecting_ humans? Protecting humans from people like Adam. And from what he had seen in the girls mind the pack had found the sight where he had left that girl last night. Usually he didn't leave such a mess behind, but she had struggled with him too much, even though he did like to play with his food a little. Blood always tasted sweeter with a little adrenaline and fear. He would have to step more carefully around this pack, he memorized the router the group had for patrolling, noticing how it also included the vampires.

What was in the air around this place, was something in the air? It sickened him more seeing these vampires coexisting with the shifters and producing half-breeds. And then this half-breed thinking she can love Adam? It made Dorian laugh. These shifters were weak. Their genes relied on being passed on through their offspring, unlike Werewolves were someone picked a good looking human, bit them and claimed them as a mate. No mate was the wrong word, more they just wanted the _company_ for eternity. But that was all they were, just someone for pleasure, as a werewolf couldn't reproduce. And probably wouldn't be a desirable choice of a father.

So the nonsense of this Shifter girl _imprinting_ with Adam was impossible.

Instantly he knew he couldn't allow it. This girl may be part wolf, but she was still _human_. And deserved to die just as much as the little half breed vampire.

But first he wanted to have a bit of fun.

There was uniqueness to Dorian's gift. He was gifted in not only entering minds through contact, but he could also manipulate whatever he wanted in a person's mind.

He used it countless times on Adam, it was wrong, but the only way he knew he could keep his brother with him. The first time Adam had caught Dorian 'feasting' on a human, Adam had lost control and attacked him. He knew his brother would have done anything to stop Dorian from becoming what he already was, even if it meant killing him. But with his gift, he was able to manipulate Adams mind to forget, every time it happened... Adam would forget and just believe that he had lost his brother for a while, or taken a long nap.

Part of his mind questioned whether he should feel that what he was doing was cruel, but he never did. Instead he knew that he loved his brother, and just wanted his brother with him and no one else, just like when they were kids. Dorian had always protected Adam when they were young growing up at the orphanage. And always have since.

Dorian believed it was better if Adam didn't know the complete truth. It was better for who Adam should be. That's why Dorian had placed distinct memories into Adams mind, earlier when the brothers had both been infected.

He had manipulated Adams thoughts by placing one of his own experiences of hunting a human into Adams mind as his own. It had been impulsive and happened without thought. Adam had caught Dorian that night covered in blood, and they had fought. So out of rage and anger, Dorian replaced Adams thoughts with his own. Instantly Adam stopped fighting, overwhelmed with the false knowledge that he had killed his first human.

Dorian had wanted to take it back, but was tired of his brother's superior attitude. And Dorian hoped that the false experience would actually push Adam to start acting like a Werewolf.

But Dorian's biggest secret, was the truth about Adam first wolf attack.

The girl stirred again, and Dorian reacted quickly before she awoke.

Crouching down and holding the girls face between his palms, again he plunged into her mind. Manipulating what she had seen today.

When she next woke up she wouldn't remember Adam across the road… instead she would see Dorian.

And all memory of him attacking her was replaced….

With his own thoughts… As Leah got angry, and killed her best friend.

Before she passed at the thought of what _she_ had done.

**Like? Then give a little review ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

_Leah! Leah why are you doing this? Please, please… don't hurt me! Stop! PLEASE STOP! LEAH! _

"Leah! Leah! Don't worry! Calm down!"

Hands reached out, pressing Leah down. Voices called out but seemed to slur together into a mess of noise. Her heart was beating wild, racing fast and wanting to break free from her chest. She screamed, trying to escape the entangled arms around her. She could feel the change coming to her. Then a hand plucked out of the mass, holding her face tight until she was looking at Sam.

"Listen to me Leah, your safe! Stop moving, it okay... It's us Lee."

She felt unstable, her eyes pinned to Sam as he still held her face stroking hair away from her eyes. She desperately tried to pull away, but her arms grew heavier. It made sense to her, somehow. But slowly, the dreams came again.

"It's okay, your safe." He repeated, laying Leah down and never letting her go. Yet not even Sam's soothing words could comfort Leah as she was engulfed by the darkness and screams.

Leah was suddenly woken later by a loud bang.

"Sam! Just deal with them later, not here!"

"I won't ask you again! If I have any more noise from this room everyone will have to leave. Mr Ully am I making myself clear?"

No sound was heard but the satisfying click of the door lock. Leah moved catching everyone's attention, her body hurt but she managed to sit upright. No one in the room moved, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil sat in chairs which roughly made an awkward circle around the small hospital room, none of them looking at Leah directly.

"Seth?" she was looking at him, her eyes darting wildly around the room. He didn't move toward her, he didn't think he could. Leah noticed his apprehension and she suddenly felt like she was about to cry. Instead she spoke above the lump in her throat, "Seth, please. What's going on?"

As much as Seth didn't want to believe it, could his sister be a murderer? Could he still put his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright when the thought of what she might have done made him sick?

Overwhelmed, he couldn't look at her and made no move toward her. Instead he carried on as though she hadn't spoken to him, "Their just confused Sam you can't blame them, we all are."

"Would all of you stop acting like I'm god damned invisible and answer me!" She was shaking, the changed coming to her.

"And right on queue she turns into a psycho bitch-" Furious and surprising herself slightly, Leah growled snapping her human teeth at Paul.

"Shut the fuck up Paul!"

"Really Ully? You can't come to her defence now! But I guess you would since you nearly did the same to Emily!"

"I said shut up Paul!"

"-Okay this has got to stop." Seth hurriedly stepped in between Paul and Sam before a fight broke out. He wasn't in the mood to deal with their shit, already too exhausted.

Sam moved to say something to Leah but was interrupted as the door burst open, in walked Jacob with Billy.

"The councils assembled for Leah, she needs to move."

"I'm not moving until one of you gets the balls to tell me what the hell is going on!"

She had seen her brothers furious at her before, but never like this. No one spoke but Leah felt like a child who had just crossed the last line. Picking up her clothes Jacob threw them at the end on her bed and walked out. They all followed him out, as the last one to leave Embry turned to Leah.

"It's your trial Lee."

**Sorry for the late posting of this chapter, hope you enjoy **


	7. Chapter 7

"Leah come on, hurry up! What the hell is taking you so damn long? Come on!"

In a firm voice Leah replied, "Fuck off, call for me like a pedigree dog once more Paul and you'll be coughing up blood for a week…" then more roughly, "got that."

A gruff snort came as a reply from a little far off. Leah knew that instinctively the guys stood with their backs turned away from where she stood dressing. It had always taken her longer to dress after her wolf form, because unlike the guys she can't un-shift and jump into a pair of shorts. The holder was like a canister, which fit onto the straps on her leg. In it she kept a small summer dress, or shorts and a bikini top, the lighter the better. Then there were essentials, like underwear, iPod, hairbrush and extra elastic bands, but even with those nothing could tame her wild mass of hair.

"I'm serious Leah we can't be late."

Once Leah was out of the hospital everyone had shifted into wolf form when they neared thicker foresting, no one had spoken to Leah until now despite her continuous protests about the trial. She only discovered the truth from Jacobs mind when they had all changed. She wailed in her wolf form, the discovery of Jennifer's body, the image of her body. Covered in blood and dirt, ripped apart by a savage monster, by Leah. The memory of it hit her hard, before repressed in a distant crevice of her mind. She felt the memory of her anger at discovering Jen drunk and crying over Mat and then shouting at her in the parking lot.

She felt detached from the memory, what happened next couldn't have been her. She would never harm Jen! She remembered how she had slapped her to shake her out of her behavior leaving claw marks in her face, and then wildly hit her to the ground feeling excited as the change was near, an animalistic side awakening more ferociously than ever before. Jen's scream of terror caused Leah's heart to ache as she turned and ran into the forest to escape. She ran and Leah chased her easily as Jen tripped and fell through the foliage. Leah felt sick as the memory of her laughing at Jen's feeble attempt at escape, the smell of her blood enticing as it whirled throughout her body and heavily down the wounds on her cheek. She tripped again this time hurt and began dragging herself frantically; she turned to Leah backing up against a tree for protection. "Leah! Leah I'm sorry! Please, please just let me go." She wept harder, mascara streaked down her cheeks mixing with her blood. "Leah, why are you doing this? Please, don't hurt me! Stop!" Instead Leah fully changed and leapt at her best friend. Leah had thrown up at the memory shaken violently as she howled in her wolf form. She felt disgusted in it and immediately began shifting form, uncaring if the guys saw her naked. Part of her soul was already bear. But Jacob had stepped in, not with kind words but to shake Leah of her grief and instead ordering her into form so they could leave for the trial.

Leah's temperament only increased as the neared the Quileute wolf gathering, her mind reeled with questions and grief. She was disgusted and ashamed in herself, provoked more as her brothers distanced themselves from her. But they stayed close and acute to her; afraid she would turn and harm an innocent again. From this point on she was alone, a prisoner in her own pack.

"Don't make me rip open those scares again." She stated, walking out to join her brothers.

Suddenly Jacob turned on her, "Stop it Leah! You need to get out of this bullshit attitude you have and grow up! Do you even realize what you've done? We all saw it Lee! You can't even begin to imagine how serious this is. The elders are talking of the death penalty for what you did to Jen. You murdered an innocent human and by tribal right they can do that! You are fucking going to die because of this crap attitude you have! Stop pushing us away and let us help you!"

"I don't need your fucking help Black! Leave me alone you don't even care!"

"Do you think we like this? Having us, even your own brother to march you off to your death! And you're not even sorry for what you did to Jen. You meant to hurt her, because you're a stupid, spoilt little girl who didn't get her way when Emily took Sam."

Leah morphed, her anger getting the better of her again and only proving Jacob right as she attacked her alpha. But he was fast and a lot stronger; he met her attack and changed hitting her hard. She fell painfully and before she could get back on her legs the pack had surrounded her pinning her down as she lashed out at them, tearing and biting with her teeth when she teeth when she could.

Knowing her attempts were useless and that she was proving their argument that she was wild and unstable she calmed slightly, Jacob moved in closer and ordered her to change form. Every nerve in her body was too wired for her to change, her instincts prepared to fight to protect herself. _Now Leah, Max and the elders are close. _

Thinking about Jen, she didn't want someone else's blood to be on her hands. She took a breath and forced her wolf mind clear, ordering her body to change. It resisted at first, but complied. But before the pack would get a full on view of Leah naked a coat was thrown over her, her mother's coat.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxwell Creek stepped out from behind the others, grapping Leah's mothers arm as she started to move to her daughter's side. She should have guessed that he would be standing in. Since all the others were closely attached to Leah, the old man would stand as her judge. Since all the others were linked through relation to the old blood link that made them part shifter or mate, one human member was a part of the elders. Knowledgeable about the shifters, and stand in to speak for the Quileute people. No trial had taken place in pack history against one of their own, and because all others would be sympathetic to Leah, he would stand as her only judge.

He was the oldest of the group his skin wrinkled to a leathery texture; his posture was bent and resting on his wooden walking stick, yet the old watery grey of his eyes spoke volumes of emotion as they were set enraged against surveying the group.

"She's on trial, and until we find out the truth she will be treated as a suspect. Clothe yourself and get inside, all of you! I won't have any more of this barbarian attitude." He looked directly at Leah as he said it; her growl only produced a look of repulsion on his face. She knew she had lost the confidence of his support, and looking around at her brothers they were lost to her too. They surrounded Leah as she attempted to get up and keep herself covered in her mother's long black coat. As they moved toward the cabin, the pack took turns watching Leah to leave and shift. Surveying the damage Leah caused to their arms, she was ashamed in herself, Embry clutched at his arm as it slowly began to cease bleeding and even one of the younger recruits must have stepped in to tag down Leah as there was a clear bite wound on his chest. She felt tear stinging the back of her eyes, but under Maxwell's glare she wouldn't let him see her cry. Instead she dragged herself up and followed her pack.

What was she turning into? She had always threatened and attacked them before, but never to this extent. She had attacked them as though they were about to kill her then and there. What only Jacob and Seth would now is that she was ready to let them. She had attempted to repress her natural instinct to protect herself, and hoped one of them would do it. The memory of what she had done to Jen disgusted her most. She didn't deserve to live, and with utter certainty would comply if the death penalty from her pack was reached.

But she knew they would never do it; despite her attitude they were a pack and they loved her and would protect her. It was against what the shifters believed to kill a fellow brother or sister. But once they found her guilty, would the same rules apply? They had to do what was ordered. The one thing that frightened Leah the most was if they would still protect her now, after what she had done to Jen and then to them now, would they still stand with her?

She was evil; every time she shifted they could all see it. She could see the doubt and confusion in their minds, they knew that wasn't like Leah, they could feel the pain and love she had for Jen, but that didn't change the evidence of what they saw in her mind. And she had been too distraught to hide it from them at the time. Even if Leah questioned it or truly believed whole-heartedly that she could not have done it, it was there haunting her. The part of her that had lost control like she had now, that part that craved blood and death was still nestled there inside her like a sick and twisted darkness which threatened to erupt again. The unrelenting memory of what she had done plagued her. She was the one that should be dead, not Jen. But neither Jacob nor Seth looked at Leah as they marched on ahead of the group. Silence hung heavily in the air, the tension sour as everyone made their way inside.

What she hadn't been expecting to see, was a huge mental ball and chain, two of them, on either side of a plain wooden chair. It looked ancient, something that should have been in a museum, not by her chair.

"What is this?" Seth said in revulsion.

"She's not getting into that!" Jacob said in turn.

"She's unstable." Maxwell stated simply.

"Guy's it's fine. Stop."

It took restraint as they clamped the solid cuffs to her arms behind her back, she bite down on her protests as the humiliation of having to be chained mortified her, the burning need to cry welled in her chest but instead she held her head high ready for their punishment. Goose-pimples arouse, and her wolf cried silently in anguish.

She sat in the middle of the large room. Those senior to the pack stood in a line behind her, and the newer recruits were made to wait outside with all those not a part of the pack or elders. The elders sat in front in ornately carved wooden chairs with carvings of majestic wolves, leaping from the art. The huge fire place infused the room in the scent of burnt pine and irritable warmth.

Maxwell spoke first, "We will begin by hearing Leah's version of the events of that night. I'm aware that all of you have already seen the incident from her thoughts, but it must be stated carefully to us." He sighed, "Once the events are cleared up, the elders and I shall determine her punishment. But I alone, as you are aware Leah have the final judgement due to this troubling circumstance." So he would listen to those who would protest her death, like her mother and Sam Black, but the narcissistic bastard would take his own revenge on Leah how he saw fit.

"This trial is a lot different to previous ones of your ancestors, but it was determined unsafe to have every member in wolf form, with a suspected temperamental she-wolf. It just isn't safe with you anymore. And we cannot wait until Miss Clearwater's attitude becomes settled. But first, Leah, are you aware that if found guilty, the consequence for attacking a human on these lands according to your customs, is death."

She was afraid her voice would betray her fear, but clearly she stated, "Yes, I am."

"Then speak. And remember, your thoughts are never hidden." On que, Edward stepped inside. He nodded to Maxwell and made his way to stand at Leah's side. She ignored his stench and was instead pissed off that the elders were suddenly comfortable enough to allow a vampire to stand in on their trial! They had probably accepted his presence to ensure she didn't lie, since it wasn't safe to have her thoughts read while she was in wolf form with humans in the room.

"Begin." Max stated.

She panicked, unsure _where_ to begin. "I.. I was home. Umm.. I was home when I got a text message from Jennifer." She breathed deeply; Jen had been alive yesterday, only now she lay rotting on a metal bed in the morgue because of Leah. She could feel the vamps eyes on her, instead of acknowledging her morbid thoughts he nodded to the elders. Her statement had cleared.

In a colder tone Max replied, "Continue."

"She was meeting this guy-"

"-Who?" he cut in suddenly, obviously irritated at Leah's lack of detail.

"Mat! Mathew Blunt." She took a deep breath, annoyed at the old man's stony tone. It was hard enough having to live with the memory, now everyone wanted the words from her very own mouth. How could she begin to tell them what kind of monster she was, what she had done. Instead, like a child, she wanted her mum to hug her and tell her this was all a nightmare, and to take her home. But she sat in one of the ornate chairs, as Leah's judge. "He had asked her on a date, and taken her to a bar called Greko's. It's on the very outskirts of our land, and it's dangerous. I was worried something bad would happen to her, so I called her to tell her to cancel her plans but it went straight to voicemail." Again Edward nodded. "I didn't want anything bad to happen to her so I went there. I found her in the bar drunk and when we attempted to leave a fight broke out."

"Between whom Miss Clearwater."

"Me… and some guys. They wouldn't allow us to leave."

"And were these men vampires? Shifters?"

His question sounded strange, but she knew where this was going. "No. They were human. But they were trying to-"

"So you attacked a group of human men in a public bar?"

"Yes but they-"

"But nothing! As a Quileute shifter you are to protect humans. And before this, the last incident you had was when you attacked a fellow pack member am I correct? Paul Uly, is this true?"

"Well yes.. but he was being an-"

"And there have been other incidents similar to this on other occasions." Instead this was addressed to Sam and Jake. Both nodded reluctantly.

Leah was irritated now; the old man kept cutting her off and wasn't even listening to her now! She could feel her temper rising, soon all politeness would be gone and she'd be swearing at him. Aware of the smell of her raising temper, the pack moved in closer to her. Edward stood where he was however, aware that her thoughts hadn't turned to violence. Yet.

"Maxwell, the pack and I are aware of these men. When we returned to the bar they confirmed Leah's presence there. Their injuries were, excessive, but she reacted appropriately. They were a threat to her and Jennifer's safety. Anyone's safety! We all would have reacted in the same way. We stand by what she did."

"So this is the kind of behaviour all of you are all teaching the younger recruits? I had learned that your gifts are for defence. Whatever the circumstance, using your ability for violence against any human on this land is prohibited! Having you parade around as whatever you all are is enough." He used the words ability and you as if profanity. The pack grew restless, but kept silent under the other elder member's stares. Everyone here apart from Maxwell accepted each other as family, they would all jump to the defence of Leah, which they all knew was what made them stupid.

"She was defending her friend." interjected Quil silently. The realization that whatever their protests, Maxwell's decision was clear.

"Enough of this, the rest, quick now." He said banging his stick against the floor boards.

Her jaws ached as she clenched her teeth hard. Her heart swelling as they came to her guard. The memory of what happened next hurt the most, as whether they would support her any further would be challenged. And it was here that the memory distorted a little, as she concentrated harder on the events the area behind her eyes began to ache. Leah suspected this was when she had begun becoming enraged, "We were outside and I was angry at her for making me drive out. I don't understand why, I've done it countless times before." A tear slipped down her cheek, she lowered her head looking into the burning embers of the fire. "She wouldn't stop crying, so I hit her. It wasn't supposed to be hard, I think, but it had drawn blood. She ran… and… some part of me… liked it, so I chased her." She was crying now, her words strained between tears. She had never cried or shown this amount of emotion in front of the pack. But the grief of what she had done to Jen was too much to bear. "When she fell and that was my chance, then I ripping into her throat as she was about to scream. Something had taken over, something. It wasn't me." The whole room was deathly silent and cold despite the warm blaze from the fire. Leah's body shook, her arms drawing blood where the shackles ground against her skin.

"What was that Miss Clearwater? You deny that it was you who killed her?" He looked to Edward for confirmation. The vampires face was pained slightly; he rubbed at his temples and moved a little away from Leah. He could see it, everything she had done and even he was sickened by it.

"No! No.. Leah that's not it!" Edward exclaimed. "Leah it's your memories! I.. I can't see them!" Suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"That's impossible!"

"I can't explain it. I get vague images of what happened but when I dig deeper it hurts... I don't think I can continue. But something is..hidden there." But by Edwards last confession, Maxwell had already stepped in to ignore his statement.

"The vampire is obviously far too connected to the girl, he can't stand to clearly seek the truth. His statement is thus ignored."

Jake stepped in then, "So wait, you can't read Leah's mind, like Bella's?"

"No. This is nothing like that. That block has never caused me pain."

"It could be that she suppressed it."

"Perhaps, but I should still be able to find it. And it doesn't explain how you and Seth can see it. Does it ever hurt any of you?"

"No." Confirmation from the pack stated the same.

Then standing up and banging his staff like a judge, Max affirmed, "The vampire's blindness changes nothing. She has confirmed herself what she had done. It's a danger to have this murderer alive for any longer despite your resignations as her family and friends. You are all duty bound to uphold the laws of your ancestors. Don't be blind to what is in front of you now, the parents of the murdered girl call out for her killer to be found, and I won't stand by and allow you all to protect her, she must face what she has done."

This time Billy spoke up, "that isn't enough to charge her Maxwell, and you know that. Enough! All of you get out, first we have to discuss this Maxwell!"

Leah's shackles were removed from her legs, and she was carted out along with every other pack member before she could get a word in. As the doors closed, her fate was sealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam's POV

Stunned Adam stood speechless as he watched the bronzed girl run from him, disappearing behind the back of the bar and out of his sight.

It wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for. And certainly not the reaction he got from women when in his human form. His wolf on the other hand? Completely the same.

He wouldn't suggest that he was stunningly handsome. He wasn't like those pale ones who embodied the meticulous picture of youth. He took pride in that fact. There were some wolves he had met on his journeys that were turned young, beautiful though they were many could not hide the scars that cursed them to be sons and daughters of the moon. Many Were's frowned on those that did mask their scars, it was what separated werewolves from the vampires. Actually because his sun beaten skin still bore the marks from his turning he was considered more a brute. He brushed a hand over his slightly broken nose-a result of an awkward healing incident from his dabble in bare knuckle boxing matches- when he thought about it all together he made quite a menacing character. He was surprised to find that the girl's reaction had actually hurt him, but he knew better than to attempt to change her impression of him. Because it was all correct, Adam was just as much a ruthless and savage monster than those who willingly went out to feast when their calling came, like his brother. That was because he attempted to suppress the beast, he would wait until the burning urge was unbearable and he was on the verge of his body dejecting him that he would drive to remote destinations and hunt in the secluded wild, away from any humans.

From the hell he dragged his body through in his human form, and then the sub-demon realm it crawled through after his attack and change, this body had never seen good years. The scars from his attack had stayed intake in the change, which meant that he was cautious to keep his left arm out of public view. And over the years it had become second nature. Most humans reacted with horror when the saw the deep and deformed claw marks that marked his arm and chest. Maybe the girl across the street had caught a look at them. They had never produced that response, but he did make for a hugely menacing character on a night like this. But he felt that it wasn't his deformed skin that she had seen, she had looked straight into the intense grey of his eyes and he was sure they had felt something, something he couldn't explain. Something he had never felt with any of the women he had been with over the years. Werewolf or human.

And he was sure she had felt it too. On some level he realized that what he had felt wasn't, human. Obviously since he hadn't been one for nearly two hundred years give or take. But it possessed elements of... magic. He wanted to shrug it off, tell himself that she was probably a practising witch, which would then mean that he should defiantly not go after her or call out to her to come back- like he was doing right now. He couldn't fight the urge that pushed him closer towards her.

He was stupid to be doing it, but suddenly he was hurrying after her, dropping his cigarette. If she was a practising witch, and that was the warning buzz from her telling him to leave her alone, she'll probably end up singeing all the hair from his wolf form.

Adam ran as fast as his legs would carry him after the long haired girl across the street, as she ducked behind the back of the bar.

Suddenly a group of bikers came thrashing out of the bar. Jack hammers, chains and fists at the ready. They spotted Adam straight away as he rushed right into the supposed leader. He was shorter than Adam, but made up in width what he lacked in height.

"Oi, you seen a darkie garl run out er'?" He spat on the ground narrowly missing Adams boots.

"What do you want with her?" How had she gotten herself tangled up with this group? By the bruises and blood someone had obviously knocked them around a bit, a boyfriend? A tinge of pain followed the thought and he quickly repressed it.

"Look I asked you the question, now fucking tell us where the bitch went!" They all began to swarm around Adam. It almost made him want to laugh; they had no idea what they were getting into.

"I _could_ tell you guys which direction she went, but I don't actually want to." Now he _was_ laughing. Infuriated one of them tried to take a swing at him- big mistake. He grabbed the guy's fist and used his other hand to knock the guy unconscious. Like a swarm of wasps they descended. The slight inconvenience annoyed Adam, every moment he spent fighting this bunch of morons he grew further and further away from finding that girl. Most of the idiots had learned their lesson when Adam knocked every one of their buds who came close to the ground, now they began retreating. First smart move they've made. But not before Adam got the answers he wanted, and to teach these pigs that it's not nice to run after and threaten women. Grabbing the squealing pig of a leader before he could make a run for it Adam knocked him into the wall of the bar face first; with his arm trapped in Adams grasp he repeated his question calmly.

"I said, what do you want with her? Did her boyfriend knock you guys around or she talk your ego down?" He grunted an answer. Loosening his hold, the guy was able to speak.

"I, I dunno! Look the bitc- I mean _she_ comes in to get some drunk girl okay!"

"And you guys didn't want the girls to leave let me guess?"

"We didn't start anything! It was _that_ girl who started on us!"

"What could she have done to upset you low lives?" he added more pressure this time and he spoke faster.

"Okay! Okay! We were blockin' the door or something, and the bitch went crazy." He looked almost embarrassed now, "she beat the living day out of half my group, now let me go!" And Adam shoved him away he instantly caught onto her scent, the scent of earth and fresh laundry that probably caught to her clothing.

A gentle rain began to fall as Adam followed the scent, glancing at the clouds he knew it would only get heavier which meant right now it felt as though he were chasing a ghost, her scent only lingering for moments before it vanished. Who was she? Why had he suddenly felt that.. that.. he didn't even know what to call it! But he had a feeling she would know.

The word soulmate crossed his mind, but he shoved it away. Werewolves didn't have soulmates, especially with girls they had only just glanced at. Like the vampires we didn't use partners to breed, the curse was simply passed to flesh. Vampires linked for life with their partners, fighting till death to protect them. But for wolves there was more a sense to protect oneself, when they did run into women were's they were feral and ruthless and most relationships-even those that Adam had- never lasted longer than a night. Were's didn't travel in packs, didn't work together, and what remained of the foundation of the wolf order now wasn't built on much before, it was how the vampires had found it easy to hunt them down. Those that did live in larger communities, drew too much attention to themselves as big packs provided plenty of flesh, ones they caused too much noise the vamps swooped in to maintain order and privacy for the supernatural races. Thus Were's wondered alone, even him and his brother were rare, though they stayed together for years they were more strangers than brothers.

A heavy rain began to wash the remains of her scent away, but something inside him could almost... Sense her. He shrugged of the thought but continued on, following that pull. He would have been creeped out, but something about being supernatural gave him a greater acceptance of abnormal events.

Then suddenly a scream erupted from a distance, frantically Adam ran toward it only to find Dorian poised over the bronzed girls body, hands and face smeared in blood as his razer sharp teeth neared her flesh. His face taking on the quality of a wolf as he drew closer to his attack. Acting quickly Adam sprang at his brother, smacking him hard against a tree, as it splintered and broke away from it's root. Adam felt weak, he still hadn't changed into his werewolf form which meant his body was close to rejecting him, if he didn't feed soon he would be dead, but Dorian quickly sprang himself up, fresh from confusing warm blood and flesh, he was upright in seconds and sprang at his brother knocking him to the ground, locking him in a painful grip.

"Adam stop it! Just calm down this isn't what it seems!" but he continued to struggle. The fight bought a sense of deja voo to Adam, as vaguely a memory began to return. He suddenly began to remember…

The realisation of what Dorian had done and was disgusted Adam. He saw this same scenario of catching his brother ripping into the flesh of hundreds of humans again and again. The revolution of the memories was enough for Adam to wrestle Dorian off to escape and prepare for another fight.

"O'h not this again baby brother?" Dorian just laughed casually stroking his hair out of his eyes even though his movements were jerky, he was shaking. Callously he reached into his jeans and took out a cigarette to light. "You mind is getting stronger little brother I'll give you that, so what do you remember this time? Better yet, what are you going to do about it?" He laughed condescendingly, watching as Adam faltered in an attempt to stand in a fighters stance. "What are you going to do Adam? Kill me? I'm your brother I know you can't hurt me, you're too sensitive to do it. You're no werewolf baby brother."

Enraged Adam leapt at his brother, willing the change to him and he reached for his brothers throat. But before he could Dorian flung out his arm as easily as if he'd swatted away an annoying fly. He breathed out a deep exhale of thick smoke, looking down sadly at his brothers rumpled form. Sudden anger flared in Dorian, anger that his manipulating ability on Adam's thoughts had become harder and harder to restrain over the years. Countless times Dorian had been caught by Adam killing a human, and Dorian was left to pick up the pieces, he scorned his brother's good heart and lifestyle. And he knew there was only one way, the way Dorian had been using all these years, to force Adam to accept his true wolf. But first he would have a little fun.

"Don't be stupid you can't take me baby brother, I told you you're not a werewolf!" Enraged he kicked his brothers panting and breathless form back to the ground. "Why would your gifted wolf listen to you when you ignore its needs so much? Can't you see that when you don't feed the beast, it'll choose to feed on you instead!" This time he paced lighting another smoke, "It makes you ill and weak, makes you want to hurt and harm yourself. You do all that and think you can take me on again. Huh pathetic."

"You're a monster and I should have killed you years ago, before you had time to reach into my mind. I'm not the pathetic one, you are. You know what happens when you rely too heavily on the wolf Dorian!" Adam coughed spitting out blood. For the first time if felt as though he could see his brother more clearly, as the glamour of his magic faded. His teeth were sharp and his hands resembled claws as they held the cigarette.

"You could never kill me Adam, you're weak because of your heart!" he reached down and gripped the bronzed girl, holding up her lank body like some sick puppet. "You think you can love her Adam? Explain to her what you are? What you've done?"

"That wasn't me, and you know it Dorian. How could you make me believe for all these years that what you have done to all those people was me?! Now let her go! I can see it Dorian. All those times you killed those people, women and children! Innocent people!"

"It's our nature! It should be your nature!"

"No! I've never killed. I can see it now! You blocked all those memories, all those times I had caught you killing. When you killed me! You were the one that attacked me." Adam could see all the times he had come to this realization of the truth. The amount of times Dorian had killed and hidden it. Made Adam believe he was a monster. Made Adam into a monster he wasn't. Dorian hadn't caught onto Adam's boiling anger, instead like a switch his mood lit up, holding the cigarette between his pursed lips he mockingly waltz with Leah's limp body, teasing as he spoke.

"I'll just do it again, I'll hide this whole experience from you. It's actually quite fun watching you spiral into self-hatred, what year was it that you shacked up with that raggy mut Salina?" His glaze locked onto to Leah's face as he continued his train of thought, the rain grew heavier and Leah's hair clung to her neck and chest. "She is stunningly isn't she, I knew there was something weird in this town, could smell it but would never have thought anything like this." He picked her up like a rag doll, an arm warped around her hips feeling the contours of her body, "I'll tell you something, she is defiantly not like the mutts we usually get, just smell that blood…." He leaned closer, his lip brushing Leah's. The kiss was lingered and was forceful, as he pulled back he licked his lip where her blood from a cut lip had transferred onto his.

He dropped her body, spinning in time to catch his brother as he leapt at him in full wolf form. Adam's jaws locked onto Dorian's arm, but before Adam could go in for the kill, Dorian took advantage of his brother's weakness and hit him hard. Bone crunched, but Dorian took little notice, he bent down to his brothers still form and like many other times before… he distorted Adam's memories. Smiling at the thought of his brother waking up to find he had murdered the girl he loved.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everyone for the late chapter again. Please don't let this stop you from reading. I've had a lot of trouble deciding where to go after chapter nine, and every draft I come up with I'm never 100% happy with. So this is something that I've had in my head from the beginning to post, but never really had a place to put it. It's another past event, so hope you enjoy! xoxo

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, just a fanfictioner.

Leah sat down on her bed, realizing that this could be the last time she would be here. Exhausted she lay down, haunted by the decision the elders had come to. And tomorrow it would be carried out….

(The Past)

"Hey, you kept me waiting long enough." Leah smiled wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and pecking his lips with hers before he could say a word. She enjoyed the smell of him as the kiss lingered a moment more, and the heat he generated as it warmed every part of her. He'd been distant since Leah had been busy looking after her cousin Emily who had come to town, and anytime she had a moment with him she tried her best to make up for lost time. She pulled back, his lips unresponsive under hers. If she had known it would be her last kiss with him, the same kiss that haunted her every day after she would never have let it end. She would have somehow found a way to live in that moment again.

Looking up, his face was tense. 'Sam. What's wrong?' he looked quickly away like he couldn't bare the sight of her. His hands were on her waist, balled up into tight fists. Panicked and instantly self-conscious Leah tilted his head so that he looked at her. She wanted him to embrace her like they normally would, to lay his hands on the flat of her back and kiss her temple. Do something, anything to show he loved her, that everything was okay.

Instead, she placed her hands over his balled fists in an attempt to unclench them. Her voice serious, 'What's happened? You're shaking, Sam is someone hurt…?'

'No, everyone's fine. I just... came to talk.'

Leah calmed instantly yet still a sickening sense of dread settled around her, 'Well, let's go inside then yeah? My mum took Seth with her into town and my dad's going to be at the lake all day with Billy and Charlie' She smiled, putting her hands on his chest and playing with his shirt, 'we have the whole house-' she stopped, this time he was looking down at her, somehow attempting to search for something. Hopelessly, as she looked at him she could feel him pulling away from her. Unaware that she was grasping at the parts of herself that were falling away.

It felt awkward; normally Sam would play along, smiling and teasing. She attempted to kiss him again but he pulled back. Her hands clumsily gripped his fists pulling him towards the house. 'Leah…' he continued a failing game of pushing her away, 'Leah stop…' panicked, Leah leapt for a last kiss and desperately with shaking hands tried unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam froze, grabbing Leah's wrists and haling her away from him as though she had just slapped him. Tripping she fell to the soggy ground. 'Fucking stop Leah!'

'What's wrong with you?! No, don't touch me, just leave Sam I'm going inside.' Not waiting for a response she gathered herself to go inside, the bitter sting of Sam's rejection compressing her chest. However, she fought back tears as his grieving voice called out behind her.

'Shit, Lee. I've messed up. I umm…I was.. Lee I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry..' He was reaching for her now, attempting to reclaim some part of her but she could see in his eyes that he had already given up. There was nothing left in him to fight for her. Yet it was then that she actually looked at Sam, his bloodshot eyes, sweaty skin, the dark circles under his eyes, there was defiantly something wrong. Worried for his health and despite how angry he had made her, she would never leave his side when he needed her. This time as she pulled him towards to house he followed. Like a lost child he let her take his hand and listened to her smoothing voice. Taking in every part of his Leah. She pushed him to sit on the sofa and before he could say a thing about her fussing she run up the stairs. Her long legs taking her up the stairs two at a time. He watched her move, hearing the sound of her movements as she ran to her bedroom stripping her bed then as she came bounding down the stairs with her duvet bundled in her arms. He smiled to himself imagining that she would make a great wolf, yet luckily she would never be cursed the way he was. Bound by supernatural laws he didn't understand. For so long he had kept his secret from her, and still now he would have to break her heart and lie. She laid the blanket around him so that he was nestled in the couch. She waited patiently but he couldn't talk.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink? Its not that flu again is it? I don't want to cause an argument about this again, but you've been completely off for the past few months now. Not only with me but everyone. I mean I love that you've taking your work out seriously, and I won't argue with the physical benefits, but you sure you're not taking this a little far. You're in great shape, but even the other week you randomly attempted to start a fight with that Cullen, Emmett. The guys a bulldozer Sam. And I mean you don't hang around with your friends anymore, I hardly see you at night and you won't even come near Emily. You're seriously giving the wrong impression and distancing yourself from everyone. Even me." He unwrapped himself and reached out for her. Instantly she took his hands and sat beside him. "Sam your burning up?! Shit! We have to get you to a doctor!"

"No. No Lee I'm fine. I need to tell you something, ok. So just listen." She was so patient, so calm and level headed. The girl he loved and had fallen in love with. Had. He'd never seen her loose her temper, whatever came at Leah she'd deal with practically and calmly. She'd never been in a fight, even when it was with him she usually walked away and gave them time to calm down before something was said that they could never take back. But Sam's next words just confused her.

"I met with Emily."

"OK…good, she's my cousin and I've actually been worried about you both not getting along. And don't be upset but I actually told her about the engagement. I know we were going to keep it secret, but I really need someone there when I tell my parents." She smiled sheepishly and twirled her fingers between his.

"Leah… I mean.. Look this doesn't have anything to do with Em-" he said shuffling out of the nest Leah had made him and struggling to gather some space. "Well I mean it does, but I can't explain the whole story to you, but she's a part of it now and… Her and I…

"Em?" A knot of jealously whirled inside her chest at the cozy choice of nickname. "What.. did something happen between you both?" She attempted to laugh, struck deathly still as Sam turned to look away.

"Did you cheat on me?" She knew the answer but the words couldn't help but escape her lips. She wanted him to be shocked at her accusation to tell her she was jumping to impossible conclusions. Yet Sam just sat there, not looking at her.

"It wasn't like that we just, happened. I was-"

"Just what Sam?! Are you and _my cousin_, doing something behind my back?!"

"I can't do this anymore. We can't be together. Its nothing to do with her Leah, leave her out of this. You said it yourself, and I can't explain it, but it's me ok. It's something, this thing…" he caught the mug Leah had thrown at him. The cold morning coffee drenching the carpet. Frustrated it hadn't hit him, she caught the blanket rom underneath him and wretched the thing out. Forcing Sam on his feet she leapt at him. He was huge and she knew her feeble attempts to push him weren't working; yet he took every kick and punch in the chest. "Lee don't do this. Christ Leah. Look I can't explain it Lee. I love you but.. I just can't be with you. I can't explain what I have with Em, but it's so much more. I… I love her Lee…"

She stopped, tears streaming down her eyes. She watched motionless as Sam backed up towards the front door, "Lee, I'm sorr-"

"-Get out." Her body felt foreign to her as she shakily reached for him. She wanted him to turn around and grab her, to take her in his arms and just hold her a moment more before he left. She wanted to live in that first kiss again. She didn't want his words of apology, she just wanted him, someone she had trusted to catch her tears. In a matter of moments she had been taken from a previous life of safety, happiness and love to one where the harsh light of reality made her feel cold and alone.

"If you leave now, you'll never understand what you've done Sam." The words came out crooked and she chocked back her sobs. This time he didn't try to say sorry, he didn't give her a last hug or kiss. He watched her tears fall and the way she gripped the banister to keep herself up. He hated himself, he hated he couldn't tell her the truth. And in the weeks that preceded it was Sam who had to watch as she changed, distancing herself from everyone she had trusted, not willing to be hurt again. He wouldn't know it then as he gazed at the fragile small-bronzed girl, that it would be last time he would see the person she had been. The quiet girl, with friends and family and a normal life.

Instead he turned his back to leave, as Leah clutched at the small delicate sliver ring on her finger.

(Present)

Light streamed through the delicate net curtains as Leah awoke to knocking at her door. They were here. It was time.


End file.
